Unseen
by FlamingRose11
Summary: Jane was so observant, but it was so ridiculous that he left so much unseen. He thought he had looked past the surface of everything, but if he had, then why was he so blind to her feelings?


**Unseen by Katie Armiger **

Summary: a bunch of Jane/Lisbon drabble. There will most likely be a couple that are not going to be romantic.

Jane was so observant, but it was so ridiculous that he left so much unseen. He thought he had looked past the surface of everything, but if he had, then why was he so blind to her feelings? Sorry. Just a quick summary.

This is a bit ridiculous but I love these things! They are so fun! I Know typing an intro before a drabble fest is ridiculous, but you should try this after reading it. it's so fun!

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**Time and Time Again by Papa Roach **

"Lisbon! Lisbon!" he called. She ran into the room out of breath. She had a strange look, a mix between worried and pissed off.

"What Jane?" she said annoyed.

"He's been here. And he knows we're here. Look." He held up a note. She grabbed it and read. When she looked up he was out the door. He was so selfish and stupid sometimes. She ran.

"Jane, stop right there!" he turned around with that murderous glint in his eye she was so familiar with.

"don't just think of you. Think about me, the team. Do you really want to put us in Jeopardy like this? I know you don't care about your life, but you must care about ours." His gaze softened. He dropped his head in submission.

"Come on Jane, we'll figure something out." she took him by the hand. he looked at her, and followed. She was right. He couldn't put them all in jeopardy. One look at her settled it.

**Just the Girl by Click Five**

He sat there on the couch fiddling with his phone thinking about her adorable smile, the quirk in her cheek when she was annoyed with him, her cute pissed off look. He smiled. He got an idea.

He walked into her office without knocking.

"Can't you knock Jane?" she said without looking up.

"Why should I when you know when I come in?"

"it's called common courtesy."

" I was just coming in to say hi and ask whatcha doin'?"

she looked up with that quirk in her cheek. He smiled.

"get out." he got up and left.

On the couch he picked up his phone and dialed. He watched her through her office window as she picked up her phone.

"Lisbon."

"you didn't answer my question."

"piss off Jane." She said. He saw her smile, look to the window, see him wave and smile, then instantly wipe the grin from her face.

"That wasn't why I called." He said looking at her.

"You shouldn't call when the person is only feet away from you." She answered still looking at him. They continued the conversation in this fashion.

"You kicked me out of your office remember?"

"Why did you call Jane?" He smiled as he saw her sigh with that annoyed quirk still in her cheek.

'I just thought you ought to know your gorgeous green eyes are exceptionally brighter today." He said sweetly with a charming smile. Inside she melted. The quirk in her cheek smoothed out and was replaced by a shy smile.

"Thank you Jane, now please stop giving inappropriately charming compliments." And she hung up and returned to her paperwork. He smiled.

**Wannabe by Spice Girls**

Lisbon sighed as she deleted yet another line of the case report. She couldn't phrase anything right lately. She couldn't concentrate at all. She looked at the clock. She groaned. It was one o clock in the morning. Everyone had left. Even the consultant that practically lived here. She smiled as she got an idea. She took out her laptop and popped in a CD. Wannabe blared from her laptop speakers. She needed to loosen up. She listened and tapped her foot to the music, but after a while, she was dancing around her office. She took a turn and looked up at the door that had opened. A blonde haired blue eyed consultant was wearing an amused grin on his face. A blush made it's way to her face. She thought he had left.

"Really? Spice girls? I never imagined you to like them that much."

"Jane! Why is it so difficult for you to knock?"

**A real Life Fairytale by Plumb**

"Jane!" there was no way she was going to lose him. It was raining hard, but that didn't matter. That river was going to pull him under in his unconscious state. She jumped in after him.

She wasn't thinking about the fact the idiot who had knocked him out and dumped him in this body of water was still on the loose. She wasn't thinking about the fact he had gone off on yet another wild rampage he came up with without telling her. all she could think was she was going to lose him if she didn't swim faster than she was right now. she grabbed him around the waist and with great effort hoisted him up on the dock.

She promptly began giving him CPR. He wasn't responding.

"Don't die on me Jane," she whispered, tears falling onto his already soaked clothes. She went for mouth to mouth resuscitation. After what seemed to her like hours, he woke up spitting up water. He slowly sat up groaning from the ache in his head. Relief swept over her and in a flood of emotion she threw herself at him and caught him in an embrace, tears spilling out with shaking sobs. She held onto him tightly, feeling she would lose him to the torrents in the water if she let go. He gently pulled her back to look at her, tear streaked face and everything.

"Lisbon," he said, "I'm sorry I did what I did. You know, go off without telling you. I now know how worried you get when that happens.'

"no I'm sorry Jane. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for not being there when you need me. I'm sorry I'm so damn stubborn. If I had listened to you then maybe, just maybe we'd have the guy and you wouldn't end up almost drowning and –" he cut her off short with a soft tender kiss.

"Don't say sorry. If you hadn't come I would be dead right now."

"don't say that Jane-" he cut her off with another gentle kiss.

'I love you Teresa Lisbon. I should have told you a long time ago." She looked up at his somber eyes.

"I love you too Patrick Jane." She said. He kissed her again as the rain fell on them on the dock.

**Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler**

She slipped on her red high heels and made her way out of her office. She was going to have a good time tonight. No guns, no reports, and no bothersome consultant.

She made her way to the door trying not to attract any attention.

"Wow, look at you." Jane said from his place on the couch, a grin on his face and eyebrows raised concluding in an amused expression.

"got a date tonight?"

"no," she responded, " I'm just heading out to have some fun."

'What? Like we don't have fun?"

"fun as in no reports, no stubborn suspects, no interrogations, and no one who gives me crap just asking to get shot." She said pointedly.

"hey! I take offense to that!" he said indignantly. She grinned.

"that was the point." She responded as she left the CBI office smiling leaving a gaping Jane in her wake.

**So Small by Carrie Underwood **

He sat there on the park bench. Everything seemed to be building up. He didn't know how to deal with it all. Frustration ran out of his every pore. He didn't know how to deal with the pain of this anniversary. He took another sip of tea, trying to will it to relax him. It didn't take the cue. He closed his eyes to the world and tried to relax and not think about it, but he just couldn't. No one on this earth could ever possibly love him like his wife had. He was certain of it.

He felt someone slide into the spot next to him and take his hand. for a moment he thought it was his wife before coming back to the painful reality that his wife was no longer with him.

Teresa Lisbon sighed.

Jane was so observant, but it was so ridiculous that he left so much unseen. He thought he had looked past the surface of everything, but if he had, then why was he so blind to her feelings? He felt unloved, but she knew that was ridiculous. After all, she loved him. He opened his eyes to see her sitting there. He smiled half heartedly. It pained her to see him like this, but she had to be patient. After all, loosing a loved one was hard. She of all people could understand his pain. She gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Everything will be alright Jane."

"how can you be so sure?"

" you've come this far." It was a simple statement, but he understood all the meaning in it. he smiled, this time full heartedly, and gave her hand a grip in return. She smiled. he wasn't healed completely, who knows if he ever will be, but this was a start.

**Believe by The Bravery**

Jane got up from the couch. It was eleven at night and she was still here. He tried to sleep, but sleep never came. As long as she was here, it never would. He walked into her office, again without knocking.

"yes Jane, what do you want?" she said without looking up from her papers.

You, he thought, but if I said that you'd kill me.

"I just wanted to know if you were going home anytime soon." He asked with a strain on his voice. She looked up from he paperwork with a curious yet knowing smile on her face.

"I'm not sure," she said amused at the man's disheveled appearance, "why? Do you feel uneasy with me here?" he was startled by that statement. When he didn't answer, she took it as a chance to continue. She got up from her place behind her desk. She advanced on him step by step. She took a step forward.

'Maybe a bit uncomfortable?" another step forward.

"worried?" another step forward.

"Anxious?" another step forward.

"nervous?" she said whispering the word, and taking that last step forward. He was now against the wall, and he had no idea what to do. This had better not be some sort of twisted fantasy his head was playing on him. Then again, if it was, then that would be fine. then it would be less awkward when he woke up with start on the couch, but he wasn't waking up.

A triumphant and humored smile crept up on Teresa Lisbon's' face. She had him by a string.

'What are you waiting for?" she asked. The question took him aback. Usually he could predict these things, but this was completely off his radar. He tentatively leaned forward, and she was gone, back up towards her desk, smiling. He walked up to her and placed a quick and soft kiss on her lips. He was happy to see a shocked expression on her face.

"I just wanted you to answer the question," she said, "but that works too."

"well I wanted you to answer my question, but I'll settle for this." He said. She smiled.

"Answer mine first."

"yes, you do make me nervous. And your answer to my question?"

"I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. Then you can sleep without looking in the direction of this office every ten minutes. He looked at her puzzled. She smiled.

"Don't think I didn't notice."

**I'm Shakin' by Rooney**

Teresa Lisbon's teeth were chattering and she couldn't stop them. It was just so cold! The wind chill today was ridiculous. She didn't understand how the blonde haired consultant was fine without chattering teeth, alternating from one foot to another, just calmly meandering around the crime scene as if it was the most pleasant day of the year. He looked in her direction. He smiled and shook his head.

She felt a coat drape over her shoulders. She looked up into deep blue eyes. She felt her face warm up despite the cold chill.

'Thanks," she muttered.

"no problem," he said as he turned back to work. She inconspicuously brought it closer to her. she put her nose to it and inhaled. She smiled. it smelled good, and it did help. Jane turned back to the crime scene and smiled. and she thought she was discreet.

**California**** by Phantom Planet**

He inhaled the fresh air. California. He loved it. the fresh air off the coast was just the thing he needed. He took off his socks and shoes, rolled up his sleeves, and took off his vest and jacket. He walked by the water. he noticed someone else's bare feet walking alongside his. He looked up. Black pants and emerald green shirt accompanied by green eyes and dark hair. He smiled. he then took an abrupt turn toward the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked as they got closer to the water.

"letting loose a bit," he said mischievously. In one fluid movement, he scooped her off her feet and ran into the ocean .she squealed. "Jane!" she said reprimanding him, but he noted the signs of a smile on her face. He ran farther into the water with her. she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck laughing as they both got soaked.

**Syndicate by The Fray**

He spotted her curled up in a ball on the tan couch, her face tear streaked. The day most difficult for them both had come. Thanksgiving. A family time. He exhaled heavily. He was planning on going home and sitting under that God forsaken smiley face until morning, but seeing her like this caused a change in his plans. He couldn't leave her like this.

He walked across to the kitchen and called in for a pizza. He looked into the fridge to see what they had. He smiled. a pumpkin pie. Perfect.

He made his way over to the tan couch. He cleared his throat. She looked up, and hastily sat up trying to brush away the tears and sniffles.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'll give you your couch back." She said with a weak smile. He put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

"That's okay. I have nowhere to go and neither do you." She looked up at him quizzically.

"Come on Lisbon, hiding the fact would be futile at this point." She sat down in submission. He was right. Not much got past him, but that didn't stop her from trying.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She was tense and tentative at first but relaxed after a while. At least she trusted him.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered. And the tears started again. For some reason, she didn't mind crying in front of him. She gripped his shirt and curled into him, his arms wrapped around her reassuringly. Her head rested against his chest as she let it all out. He rested his head against hers simply holding her and doing nothing else but being there for her. he knew she needed no words, just someone. Her breathing finally became even. He held on to her still.

'Jane," she said looking up at him, "thank you." He smiled.

"any time."

"I don't have to stay if you rather I go-"

"No. don't be ridiculous. No one should be alone on Thanksgiving." His phone rang. He picked up. It was the pizza.

"Stay here," he told her excitedly. She stayed puzzled at what he was up to. he came back with the pizza and she laughed a little. He placed it on the small table and then dashed into the kitchen area coming out with a pumpkin pie and two forks and a knife and two plates. He then dashed back and brought back a cup of tea for himself and a up of coffee for Lisbon.

"here you are," he said as he handed the cup to her. before she could thank him, he dashed back into her office and brought out her laptop and The Philadelphia Story DVD she kept in her desk drawer.

He set it up and played the movie.

"A perfect Thanksgiving meal." He said. He put his arm around her. she laughed and he smiled. it was perfect. She snuggled into his neck holding her coffee cup and a piece of pizza. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around.

"What was that for?"

"For you giving me the best Thanksgiving I have ever had in a long time. It's really sweet." He leaned down and gave her a kiss softly on the lips. She looked up at him with wide doe eyes.

"Any time." he said smiling. She smiled and leaned back against him watching the movie.

**AN: Some sweet moments there. did you love it? hate it? which one was your favorite? let me know! review please! :D**


End file.
